The principal instrumentation for this project, the SIMS-quadrupole mass spectrometer, PE-270 double-focusing mass spectrometer, electron and ion guns will not be delivered until the next reporting period. The major effort on this project to date has been in the evaluation of the literature on the related subjects to the proposed instrument: secondary ion mass spectrometry, surface ionization, secondary ion and electron emission, cold emitters; establishment of specifications of the instrument. The SIMS mass spectrometer chosen is an Extranuclear "plus" SIMS secondary ion mass spectrometer, the double-focusing mass spectrometer model PE-270 to be transferred to NIH from the Argonne Res. Labs, electron gun EFG-7J and power supply EGPS-7J will be purchased from Kimball Physics Inc.; the ionization chamber has been ordered from MDC Manufacturing Co., and will consist of a stainless steel bell-jar with four 6" and four 2.75" CF flanges and two 8" flanges; the vacuum system Balzers TSH-511 will be incorporated to evacuate the ionization chamber.